


How Many Times?

by plastic_cello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell, maybe one day he'd get Loki to spend the night. He could be very persuasive, oftentimes obnoxious; which really wasn't a bad thing. Not if he got what he wanted in the end, and he supposed Loki was what he wanted now. Whether or not he chose to recognize it was another matter altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadTheWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadTheWords/gifts).



> I am awful at titles; I seriously cannot conjure up a suitable one to save my life. Anyway this is for readallthewords; I'm sorry it took so long to write!
> 
> I'm also fully aware this troupe has been used time and time again. But sometimes it's difficult to conjure up a feasible scene that'll work.

* * *

How many times could he do this? How many conceivable times could he put his life on the line and live to see the next day? How many scars could he accumulate before enough was enough? Tony didn't have any answer to that question. No one had the answer. But everyone had expectations and that dictated his actions in the end.

The world needed a hero; hell, the world needed multiple heroes with the current influx of alien activity and mad scientists with a thirst for world domination. So really the only logical thing to do was to defend humanity in some capacity. It was the right thing to do, even if his body felt worn down and heavy; beaten and bruised beyond belief.

Tony hadn't learned what his limitations were and he suspected he never would. He would continue to suit up, even when he was a rickety-boned old man. Unless, of course, he was killed by some supped-up robot or some intergalactic species that wanted to take over the earth; which seemed more and more likely nowadays.

Gingerly, Tony pulled off his helmet and assessed the damage done to it. It had been a miracle that the titanium alloy had kept its shape, after being struck by Thor's hammer by accident. That explained the headache and why he'd temporarily been seeing double. Luckily he hadn't careened with a building as he'd tried to regain his equilibrium. But while the suit had held up for the most part, his body wasn't as blessed.

His limbs ached with every step that he took, and he had to fight the urge to curse. Especially since the landing pad was currently out of commission, meaning he would have to manually remove the suit without any help. Or at least, he chose to do so without any assistance because he really wasn't up for a lecture of some sort from his teammates.

Cap would undoubtedly argue about his need to stay away from any upcoming threat; while Thor would confusedly try to peel the suit away and speak too loudly for someone with a killer headache. Then there was Natasha and Clint, who'd question his efficiency on the battlefield when he really couldn't even control his personal life. And Bruce, well he was still a mean, green destructive machine; so that wouldn't work in his favor either, even if he preferred the Hulk to the rest of his team currently.

Tossing aside the helmet onto a nearby ottoman, Tony searched for the slots in the suit that would cause it to release. It really wasn't that difficult of an undertaking, although it seemed to be with how awful he felt. He was moving slower than normal; his movements delicate and meticulous, as he shed each piece of the suit off, and placed it on every available surface within his reach.

Battered titanium alloy, scuffed of its trademark red and gold paint, piled up onto the modern décor and revealed his black under-suit which clung to his body like a second skin with perspiration. Even so, it was heavenly to be freed from that extra weight that he could no longer support anymore.

"You look positively ghastly."

"Just my luck," Tony bit back a groan, as he laboriously turned to see an all too familiar figure standing in the entrance to the hallway. "What do you want?"

The would-be world dominator and god of mischief stood only a stone's throw away from him; looking as regal and pompous as he always did. At least he wasn't wearing that atrocious helmet of his that made him look like a goat.

"Funnily enough, I recall being warmly welcomed during my previous visit." Loki smiled, although it was really more of a smirk.

"We all make mistakes."

"Multiple mistakes, Stark,"

"I'm the king of mistakes." Tony scowled, as he took several steps towards the bar. "Besides don't you have some school children to terrorize? Or maybe there's a super-villain conference going on; shouldn't you be there then? Well, unless you pissed everyone off there too."

"Come now, Stark. You and I both know you wouldn't want me anywhere but here." Loki announced as smugly as a deity could be.

Tony didn't deem that worthy of a reply, though. Not when their history with one another spoke for itself. Over the course of a two year period, he had somehow gotten entangled with Loki. Not in a simple back and forth sort of way either, but in a sexual way.

It was hard to say how things ended up as they did. One day they had been brutally fighting one another, and the next they'd been brutally fucking one another. There hadn't been any preamble for any of it, aside from some harmless flirtation that Tony hadn't truly meant.

That, however, hadn't stopped Tony from taking his pleasures from Loki whenever the opportunity arose. Even when the possibility of being caught was astronomical, he still invited Loki into his bed and, in a way, into his life too. But he wasn't delusional enough to believe it was anything more than physical connection, when he couldn't stand Loki otherwise.

"You seem sluggish." Loki continued after a few moments of silence. "Has your mortal body taxed itself far too much?"

"Stop with the false concern, I'm not in the mood for your mind games. Like I ever am, though," Tony paused in his tracks. "But really why are you here?"

"For a self-proclaimed genius, you've proven yourself to be incredibly dull in this instance." The god took several long strides, before standing in front of him in all his glory. "Why do I ever come here?"

As much as there wasn't any sentimentality on Tony's part, there was even less on Loki's. Loki only made his presence known when trouble was afoot, or when he needed an outlet for his internal frustrations. Hell, both of them had taken out their frustrations out on the other. Loki was the only one who had the ability to track him down, unfortunately.

"I'm not really in the mood if you couldn't tell." Tony cradled the side of his throbbing head, and hoped the added gesture would see to Loki's disappearing act stat. But Loki couldn't be simple or in any way agreeable for that matter; that would be way too convenient.

"Mortals such fragile entities," Loki lifted an elegant hand and rested it on top of Tony's sweat matted hair. "Such bullish creatures too,"

There wasn't any denying that sentiment. Tony had downright refused any magic from Loki, afraid of both the repercussions and the debt he'd inevitably own the god. Pain was something he could live with, but being indebted to someone mentally unsound was an entirely different situation altogether.

The likelihood that Loki might call on him to build a weapon that could destroy civilized society was decently high; which would make all this fighting and risking his life on a daily basis pretty much null and void. So he'd live with the aches and pains and the headache that only Loki's brother could inevitably cause.

"I don't want your magic." Tony made a move to push Loki's hand away, although Loki moved it of his own volition. "In fact, I'd prefer if you left now; empty-handed and sexually frustrated, but really that isn't my problem."

"Your hostility is palpable this evening, Stark."

"I'm probably concussed; I'm allowed to be hostile when I was almost killed _again_."

"Says the man who hasn't any qualms about joining a fray between gods and races beyond his pea-sized comprehension," Loki's hand returned, but this time it settled gently onto his cheek almost in a belittling way.

Since his captivity in Afghanistan, Tony had realized his own resiliency. Even when he was achy and in bad health, he always rose to the occasion somehow; gods and aliens and robots and magic wielders hardly made him flinch anymore. He refused to back down even if it was in his best interest. He wasn't fragile; not by a long shot.

Pushing Loki's hand away, Tony gave him a stern look. While his many rendezvouses with Loki had proven to be incredible, there wasn't any way he was up for the task of bedding a god tonight. And quite frankly, he really didn't want to give Loki that sort of satisfaction knowing that Tony found him to be addictive and a highlight in his sometimes bleak existence.

Wealth, fame, intelligence, and gallantry had a way of losing its glamour when Tony was alone. There was something intriguing about his ability to lure a deity into his bed over and over again. Also if he was perfectly honest with himself, the company filled in a void Pepper left behind.

He and Pepper had called things off close to three years ago, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the emptiness every so often. Even though Pepper was still a fixture in his life, one of his best friends, the absence of her in his bed got to him. At least when Loki was on her designated side, he could pretend that everything was remotely normal; except for the fact dark hair had replaced light on the pillowcase beside him.

"Allow me to take care of you." Loki offered after several moments of silence.

"I already told you – no magic."

"My intentions are not based in magic, Stark. In fact, my intentions are rather barbaric."

"What did I tell you already? Not tonight; I'm sore and I have a killer headache."

"You sound like a disagreeable maiden."

"Oh, shut-" Tony stopped mid-sentence as the room spun and the world tilted on its axis.

The sudden bout of vertigo made Tony's already throbbing headache worsen. His body swayed before he collapsed weakly back onto a familiar surface. Loki had teleported him into the master suite, clearly not taking no for an answer. But really consent didn't seem to be Loki's thing; he preferred to use persuasion instead.

At least if he had to suffer through Loki's attempts at seduction, he was in a comfortable place where his body could relax. Or so he hoped anyway. Loki could be an animal in bed. He was a physical being and surprisingly emotive too, which had gotten out of hand before; mostly when it came to Tony's personal possessions.

Bedside tables, lamps, headboards, and walls had all been destroyed during intimacy with the god. Tony had lost many pieces of clothing to over-eager hands and sharp teeth too. Thankfully he had remained, for the most part, intact beyond scrapes and bruises and bite marks.

"Jesus Christ, you won't give up. How many times have I told you I'm not up for it?" Tony covered his eyes with his hand, hoping that would stop the room from spinning around him.

"You needn't worry about anything, Stark. I will take up the initiative." Loki said from somewhere above him, before making his presence known on the bed.

The mattress sunk under the god's weight beside Tony, before several long fingers danced across the expanse of his chest. Tony's skin prickled with gooseflesh, as Loki toyed with him and found particular pleasure in manipulating one of his nipples through his sweat stained under-suit. Two of Loki's fingers circled around his nipple, before he lightly pinched and tugged on it and drew a groan of annoyance from Tony.

Pain had superseded pleasure easily. Had this been a different day, Tony would have reveled in Loki's attentions. Now, however, he found nothing amusing about it. If anything, Loki was like a pesky horsefly that he couldn't swat away; although things started to get interesting quickly enough.

As those two fingers continued to tease, Loki's mouth joined the party. His mouth closed around Tony's nipple through the light-weight material, and nipped and tugged at it until a familiar heat settled its way in the bottom of Tony's stomach.

There was something absolutely devious about Loki's mouth. Lies and half-truths and threats rolled off his tongue smoothly. But that very same tongue could bring otherworldly pleasures that no one else could. The first time Tony had felt that tongue on his dick, he had prematurely ejaculated much to his own embarrassment.

It was still difficult to control his body, whenever Loki took him into his mouth. Unsexy thoughts ran rampant through his head just so he could hold out; ranging from old ladies in the nude to weird and unusual porn he'd seen over the duration of his lifetime. So really it wasn't that surprising that he was already beginning to respond by a few nips and suckles on his clothed nipple.

"Pain in the ass," Tony groaned when he felt Loki's other hand manipulate his other nipple; making it equally as hard as the one his tongue was flicking at it with self-assured licks.

Regardless of his many bodily injuries, pleasure pried its way to the forefront of his mind. Heat boiled in his blood before it rushed southward; his dick was already getting hard, but it would take more than nipple play to give him a hard-on to remember. Loki could accomplish it, though; he always made him painfully hard somehow.

Sometimes it only took a glimpse of Loki's body to thicken and harden Tony's cock. Other times it just took a well-placed touch on the back of his neck, against his hip, or over the swell of his buttocks to get him fully excited; although his tolerance had started to build and at least Loki had to work at it a little more than he initially had to.

Loki's mouth eventually abandoned one nipple for other, and treated it to the same ministrations until it too was straining against the under-suit visibly. Tony slid his hand off his face and watched the god work at his chest, as if his only goal in life was to drive Tony insane; which probably wouldn't be that far from the truth.

Knocking off one superhero would undoubtedly advance his prerogative for world dominance exponentially. Tony could only hope that his fellow Avengers would stop him somehow, although Loki might just end up in bed with Cap and assassins one and two respectively. Thor would probably be the only one safe from his adopted brother's madness. Then again, Loki had supposedly had sex with a horse, a giant, and a rock if myth proved true.

"Goddammit," he bit back a moan, as Loki drew away with his customary shit-eating grin.

"I believe you're more than agreeable now. Or you will be, in any case, very soon my beloved mortal." Loki's hand slipped down his chest, over his stomach, and found its way to his groin.

Tony's body reacted instantaneously. His semi-hard dick suddenly filled with blood and grew underneath the weight of Loki's hand. To be honest, it had been a while since he'd been intimate with anyone Loki included. Unfortunately, with the influx on attacks of late, getting laid had taken a backseat to humanity's survival.

Torturously the god rubbed his palm across Tony's swollen cock; providing enough friction to be pleasurable but not enough to blow his mind. He didn't expect any less from Loki; who'd been known to use foreplay as a weapon, as he did everything else.

"How long has it been since our last tryst?" Loki pressed his palm harder onto Tony's groin and rubbed upward in way that made Tony's toes curl.

"Months, probably; too busy with your super-villainy to stop by for a quickie,"

"Why ever would I want to rush such things? Especially when I could lavish your body with the utmost attention and bring you hours of uninterrupted pleasure,"

"Because you'd end up killing me; we've already established the fact your stamina is pumped up compared to mine. Not to mention, _oh fuck_ , t-that I'm considered middle-aged by human standards." Tony couldn't help but roll his hips in an attempt to heighten the already increasing friction between his groin and Loki's palm.

"If only you'd permit me to use magic; we could enjoy one another endlessly if we chose."

"No magic," he moaned as Loki's fingers wrapped around him and gave him an experimental stroke. "Unless you want to magic my clothes off; otherwise keep the hocus-pocus to yourself and as far away from my dick as humanly possible."

Loki chuckled as he squeezed Tony just below the head of his erection, which was one of his weak points. He couldn't help but writhe in answer; prey for the picking. Loki had consciously uncovered each one of his weaknesses and had used them against Tony during many of their previous sessions. But it proved to be utterly impossible to unearth Loki's sensitivities; due in part to his brilliant poker face.

Without any audible utterance, a golden shimmer appeared around Tony. He'd seen it the very first time he'd come into contact with Loki; when his armor faded away to reveal his customary black and green garb. Rather than fading away armor, Loki's spell caused Tony's under-suit to melt away from his body; which caused his skin to tingle and prickle uncomfortably.

Cool air washed its way over his body and made his joints whine slightly. His injuries didn't intend on quieting down, despite the ecstasy that was bound to consume him within the near future. And it looked promising, seeing as Loki had magicked away his elaborate get-up to reveal sinewy muscle and snow-white skin in its place.

The sight was a breathtaking one to behold. It always blew Tony away at the realization that a bona fide god willingly came into his bed, whenever the occasion arose. Not to mention it was the aforementioned god who'd taken him to bed when he originally hadn't been in the mood.

"Much better, don't you agree?" Loki took Tony in hand once more, stroking him lazily as if he had all the time in the world. "You are quite the specimen, even while marred and battered by battle."

Peering down at himself, Tony saw newly formed bruises across his arms and chest; alongside several shallow scrapes that would heal with time (if he was afforded any time for recovery). Thankfully the arc reactor was still intact and hadn't suffered any critical damage beyond a light scratch or two over the casing.

But any concern about his own well-being dissipated and was replaced by a cache of pleasure instead. Loki's lazy strokes turned more purposeful and determined. He moved his hand from the base of his dick all the way to the head, which he pinched at in the cradle of his fingers. Tony's hips canted upward by that action and encouraged Loki to repeat it again which he readily did so.

"Come here." Tony breathlessly said in between groans, reaching for Loki's aquiline face.

There wasn't any hesitation on Loki's behalf, as Tony led him closer and to his mouth. Their lips found one another's and melded together in a way that was strangely intimate. Sometimes there was a spark of yearning to their kisses; some untold emotion that neither would give any heed to because it was for the best.

Just because there might have been some sort of companionship between the two of them, really didn't change the fact that Tony couldn't stand Loki. He might have had a skewed moral compass, but that didn't mean he should become emotionally involved with a psychopath. Sex was one thing but a relationship with feelings involved was an entirely different thing altogether.

Regardless of his inner dialogue, they kissed in a slow and delicate movement of lips on lips. Loki's silver tongue glided out of his mouth, and rolled across Tony's bottom lip in a permissive sort of way. Had the circumstances been different, and if the god's hand hadn't been in the midst of stroking his dick in just the right way, Tony would have teased Loki and not let his tongue in between his lips. But he wanted it just as much as him, which was why he opened his mouth.

The kiss deepened slowly as they re-familiarized with each other. Tony's tongue rolled with Loki's and tasted an odd confection of mint and something earthy and maybe a magical undertone to Loki. And the sad thing was that Tony missed it; he had missed some aspect of a crazy alien who threw him out of windows and off buildings and cast humiliating spells on him whenever he was around.

Maybe it was lent to his loneliness why he could possibly miss Loki; there really wasn't any explanation for it otherwise. There wasn't any way in hell that he felt something beyond sexual attraction towards Loki. If that were the case, he'd withdrawal from being Iron Man and check himself immediately into a mental institution.

However, his concerns were pushed aside by the combination of Loki's hand on his cock and his persistent tongue licking and sliding against his own. His body was consumed completely by Loki's ministrations. His hips canted upwards so his dick remained firmly encased in between the god's fingers, desperate to prolong the perfect heat that pooled in his groin for as long as possible.

"So wanton," Loki chuckled against his lips, as his thumb swiped across the leaky head of his dick; which drew a surprised moan from Tony. "So very _human_ ; tell me, Stark what do you desire from me?"

"For you to do all the work," Tony rasped.

"And what would that entail, Stark?"

"Fuck me, you asshole,"

"I haven't had you in some time." Loki flicked his tongue across his upper lip. "And I will have you chanting my name like a prayer."

Despite wanting to protest, Tony couldn't bring himself to. Not when Loki pushed back onto his haunches and displayed the heavy and engorged cock between his pale thighs. Initially, it had been a problem for Tony to take Loki in fully, and pretty painful too. But once he'd been introduced to the practice, he'd become addicted and there was no turning back now.

With a snap of Loki's finger, the nightstand's drawer slid open and out floated a bottle of lubrication that was still three quarters full. Years ago lube hadn't lasted longer than a heartbeat; Pepper, when she had still been his personal assistant, had to make embarrassing trips to the local drugstores until the internet revolutionized the way to get such intimate products to him without being lectured extensively about his extracurricular activities.

"It's ridiculous how much you rely on magic." He couldn't help but say, once Loki plucked the bottle from the air.

"As opposed to your reliance in technology,"

"Technology and magic are two separate entities."

"How I loathe when you become increasingly vocal. Now we will have to change that, Stark." Loki manually popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount onto the majority of his hand; more specifically being his brilliantly long fingers.

That sight was enough to silence Tony's well-planned argument of why technology and magic weren't the same; even though he suspected they had far more similarities than he wanted to think about. Hell, he consciously knew that they were different sides of the same coin; but he wasn't willing to give Loki that satisfaction, especially when he'd already given into him physically.

"Open your legs for me."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Tony said as he opened his legs, even if his muscles protested and ached.

Slowly the deity's fingers danced across the seam of Tony's ass; wet but warm and teasing. The contact sparked another wave of heat inside of Tony's body; his dick twitched in appreciation, and leaked when Loki used his index and middle fingers to pry him open and expose his hole. Thankfully, Tony had had the foresight to pleasure himself with both his own fingers and innumerable sex toys over the course of Loki's absence. So at least the prep time would be cut in half or by even less.

A fingertip pressed against Tony's ring of muscle, rubbing counter-clockwise around it; which pulled out a breathy noise of appreciation from his throat. He shut his eyes and tried to absorb the sensation completely; the way Loki touched him was incredible, and there was no point on denying himself that small pleasure.

Anyone in his position would have done the same. They would have bent their knees and planted their feet against the mattress, and trailed their hands over their own thighs like he did, because it made the whole thing that much more erotic. And there wasn't any shame in that; Tony hadn't a shred of shame in his entire body and definitely not when it came to his sexuality.

The light touch continued for several torturous moments. Loki stimulated him and relaxed him enough, before he pressed against his hole and slipped the tip of his finger inside of him without any trouble at all. That, however, didn't mean he slid the rest of his finger inside of him; instead Loki continued to tease him. He gently prodded at his insides and rubbed at them in an attempt to loosen them up even more so than they already were.

Tony's body responded favorably to Loki's ministrations. His already hard dick spilled more precum across his belly and twitched in anticipation for more. And as always, Loki delivered without any cajoling to do so. He bent over Tony and dragged his tongue across Tony's shaft, while another finger slipped all too easily into him.

"Goddamn," he groaned and pressed his hips down; urging Loki to continue.

Loki's tongue traced across the vein on the underside of Tony's dick, and his fingers parted in order to stretch him open and accommodate to his girth. Not even some of Tony's more impressive toys were as thick and ramrod hard as the god's cock; so it was still necessary to open him up appropriately. But Tony loved it; he was a sucker for the vulnerability that he felt while at Loki's mercy.

"Such an extraordinary mortal," Loki said, before swirling his tongue around the head of Tony's cock and grazing the tip of his tongue across the dripping slit.

"Jesus Christ, Loki," he blurted out, although he didn't feel any embarrassment.

Pleasure had always dictated Tony to one degree or another. Anonymous and spontaneous sex had been as addictive as the party drugs of his youth, and the sophisticated liquor of his adulthood. Embarrassment really hadn't any hold on him, especially when the foreplay was incredibly gratifying.

The fingers inside of him continued their agonizing assault, until they were completely inside of him and deep enough to find his prostate. Loki pressed and rubbed at the gland and drew a throaty moan out of Tony.

"So needy," Loki tittered, before he closed his lips around the head of Tony's dick and sucked and tongued at it; opening up a wealth of ecstasy that only a thousand year old god could.

There was nothing like being pleasured by a god. How could there be, though? Loki had centuries to perfect the flick of his tongue, just the right pressure of his fingers, and the intoxicating roll of his hips when he was balls deep inside of Tony. But there were so many more tricks that he knew too. So many that it would be impossible to recite them all at any given time.

After several more moments of teasing, Loki slid his fingers free of Tony and released the swollen head of his dick from between his lips. The god grinned wolfishly up at Tony, which said more than words ever could. And that made the anticipation for what was to come even more unbearable.

Tony braced his hands on top of his bent knees, and watched as Loki poured some lube into the center of his palm then wrapped his fingers around the thick base of his cock. The sight was one of the most erotic Tony had ever seen; he was fascinated and aroused by the way Loki pumped himself and spread the lubricant upwards until he captured the crown of his dick in cradle of his hand.

When he was sure it had become far too much for his feeble mind to handle, Tony was relieved to see that Loki unhanded himself and shifted in between his outstretched legs. Loki planted one hand beside his head, while the other fleeted across the arc reactor and down to his belly and danced across the definition of his abdominal muscles.

"You are starved for me, Stark."

"So what; not many puny mortals get to fuck a psychopathic god of mischief."

"And to think you were so disagreeable only twenty minutes beforehand." Loki ignored the insult as he pressed his cock against Tony's eager hole. "Now you cannot wait to be taken."

Tony clenched onto his knees tightly and held his breath. He knew the initial moments of penetration would be painful, and he knew it was only bound to reignite his achy muscles again. Yet it was a sacrifice he was willing to make; the pleasure was bound to outweigh the pain in the end, if previous experience was anything to go by.

The velvety and hard flesh of Loki's dick continued to glide over him, and made it difficult to stir up any sound thought. Everything seemed to focus on Tony's most primal need. He wanted to be taken; he wanted to feel his body stretch open around the deity's girth and feel his familiar weight on top of him. And before he knew it his wishes were granted.

With practiced ease, a fluidity that anyone would be envious of, Loki pushed halfway inside of him. The sensation knocked the air out of Tony's lungs, and rocked every part of his body. Injuries from weeks past flared back to the forefront of his mind, while the newest ones were burning aggressively underneath his skin. But it was nothing compared to the burn the lower half of his body felt, when Loki rolled his hips and sunk completely inside of him.

Loki's cock was heavy inside of him, and his muscles clenched instinctively around him; which pulled out an appreciative noise from the god's lips. It was music to Tony's ears; it stroked his ego just right to know he could cause Loki to make that kind of sound. Although the best thing was to see Loki when he lost complete control, when he was possessed by endless pleasure that Tony provided to him one way or another.

Neither of them dared to move right away. Their breaths mingled with one another's and their eyes met in a strangely intimate way. More often than not, whenever they were intimate with one another, they chose positions that wouldn't leave them face to face. Tony preferred to be on his hands and knees and liked his partners in similar positions as well. Pepper had been the only exception to the rule.

Of course, he and Loki had been face to face before. The only difference was neither had really looked at the other. Tony remembered Loki's eyes boring into his shoulder, and his gaze had been on the god's forehead. In retrospect, it all seemed incredibly stupid now; especially since he liked the way Loki's pupils were blown out and his mouth hung open as he breathed raggedly.

Slowly, Tony dropped his hands from his knees and slipped his hands over the contours of Loki's back; while he wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. He was fully entangled around Loki and it felt right. Even if it would feel wrong, cosmically so, once his adrenaline evened out and his pleasure satiated. But for now he couldn't ask for anything more; he liked the feeling of Loki's skin underneath his hands and how stuffed he felt when they were connected.

Loki gradually began to roll his hips; an easy motion that did little to jar either pain or pleasure in Tony but it wasn't meant to anyway. They were reacquainting themselves with one another, getting back into the swing of things. And Tony's body was eager in the way it continued to respond.

The roll of Loki's hips became more apparent after some time; replaced by several strong thrusts that made Tony's blood sizzle in his veins. While the pain had yet to dissipate in full, it really didn't detract from how good it felt either. Tony lived with pain all the time; if anything, it was a constant in his life and pain during sex really wasn't that bad.

"Fuck," he groaned as Loki pulled three quarters of the way out of him, and thrust back inside of him with the strength of an earthquake. It jarred him down to the bone and caused the headboard to slap loudly against the wall; so loud that it made his headache flare at his temples. But the pleasure was more than enough to make up for it.

Tony held onto the sharpness of Loki's shoulder blades, and pushed his hips upward to meet every purposeful thrust Loki was giving him. They worked together awkwardly at first, but within a few moments they had re-established a rhythm that left them both feverous and breathless; especially since Loki seemed so educated in his knowledge of human anatomy. Or in the very least his extensive knowledge on Tony's because he was soon brushing against his prostate with every thrust.

Ecstasy long since forgotten reawakened in Tony; it was enough to make his head spin. He was swept away by the strong and self-assured way that Loki moved; absolutely cocky and aware of his prowess that no one could possibly mimic. Hell, no one could if they weren't a god.

"Yes, my beautiful mortal." Loki purred above him, as he dropped his forehead against Tony's. "Your body remembers me well; it yearns for me. Just like you do,"

Words failed Tony. He doubted he could form anything coherent anyway. His never-ending thoughts and ideas had come to an abrupt halt; replaced by his physical sensations instead. He was consumed in the pleasure that his sometimes enemy was giving him currently; which rushed to the very top of his head and shot down to his toes.

One of his hands crept onto the nape of Loki's neck, as their eyes found one another's easily. They were face to face; forehead to forehead, and that sort of intimacy had been fleeting Tony ever since Pepper left. It had taken a long time, before he was in even capable of displaying his emotions to his former girlfriend. So even this was new and wondrous to him, and despite his dislike of Loki; he couldn't look away.

There was something compelling in the way Loki's eye widened and burned with want. They both needed this; it was an outlet for the both of them, and god only knew they needed it. They might have needed it for different reasons, but at least they could find comfort in one another without any strings attached.

"Oh god," Tony hissed at a particularly hard jab to his prostate.

"I am _your_ god." Loki nipped at his bottom lip, pistoning his hips at a furious speed.

The headboard continued to bounce off the wall; a rhythmic and endless cacophony that seemed to intensify every one of Loki's movements, and made Tony's pulse skyrocket. He was spiraling out of control and he loved the freefall of it. And he really loved how Loki's dick dragged across his insides and scorched him to the very core.

Clumsily, Tony pulled Loki into another heated kiss. Their tongues shot out of their mouths and wrestled and swirled around one another's; sloppy and messy and increasingly desperate. Loki's hips seemed to work of their own volition, administrating hard and precise thrusts; causing them both to moan and whine into the kiss they were sharing.

They moved in tandem; hips meeting each other and skin striking skin over and over again. Tony was close to losing all control; he just needed an extra push and he'd be there. And he got it almost immediately, as if Loki could read his mind; which served to be slightly terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

Loki reached in between their rutting bodies, taking a hold of Tony's neglected dick. Thankfully he didn't choose to tease him, but instead started to pump him with long and perfectly measured strokes. It was enough to cause Tony to writhe wildly underneath Loki; moaning his praise and begging for even more in between kisses.

Out of his many lovers (and honestly there were probably hundreds), none could make him beg like some kind of needy jerk-off like Loki could. None had been able to piston and cant their hips like the god either and hit his prostate dead-on every single time. It was a miracle that he hadn't already come everywhere from how good it felt; how incredible it felt.

Tightening his legs around Loki's waist, Tony tried to draw the god into him even more. It was impossible, but he was desperate to prolong his pleasure. He loved the way he'd been reduced to a babbling and incoherent mess, and how Loki wasn't any better in that respect.

The usually in-control god looked feral. Snarls and growls escaped him, when their mouths weren't glued together; which had a way of driving Tony even crazier. Because he was the cause of it; he was the reason why Loki was moving with fierce purpose and causing the headboard to bounce off the wall. He was the reason why Loki was so out of control.

That knowledge combined with that deft hand on his dick, and each powerful thrust inside of him; pushed Tony over the edge. His vision whitewashed for a split-second, before his body tensed and a low and lengthy moan rushed out of him. His dick twitched in Loki's grasp, before shooting out a wealth of cum across his belly and even a bit onto his chest.

His muscles clenched possessively around Loki as he came, which seemed to do the trick for the god too. Loki pressed his mouth to Tony's, smothering his sounds of satisfaction as he came deep inside of him. It was a steady stream of deliciously wet and thick cum; for whatever reason gods seemed to come so much more intensely than humans and they came a lot too.

Tony could already feel cum dribbling out of him and down the crease of his ass and onto the bedspread underneath him, as Loki filled him up and rolled his hips in tight little circles in an attempt to draw out his climax. He groaned into Loki's mouth, lazily rolling his tongue with the god's and enjoying the after effects of his orgasm too. Even though his body began to protest from the physical activity he'd just gone through.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Loki whispered hoarsely as they disengaged from one another's lips.

"Don't gloat; I hate when you gloat. Then again, I hate a lot about you."

"Likewise,"

"That's why you came to me." Tony gasped, as Loki reached down and slowly slipped out of him; leaving him gaping open and dribbling cum.

Loki didn't contest his words, as he rolled tiredly beside him. Neither of them said anything for some time; they both seemed intent on recovering from the mind blowing sex that they just had. And maybe Tony wanted to analyze how he was so easily manipulated by a genocidal deity after all these years. The only feasible explanation behind it was that the temptation was too great to ignore.

Tony had always been weak when it came to his most primal of needs. It had been well-documented over the course of his twenties and thirties in every gossip column around the world. But maybe, possibly, there was something else to it; even if the notion was utterly laughable.

"Do you believe you're my only mortal?" Loki tilted his head towards him with a ghost of a smirk on his swollen lips, after a minute or two. "No, Stark; I am a god and I have many _believers._ Some are even more pious than you."

For whatever reason those words stung, probably because he had been under the false impression that he was the one; not in some romantic sense, though. God only knew what an idiotic thought that would be; although maybe he wished Loki was actually _that_ affected by him in some capacity.

"Bet none are as good as me, though."

"Debatable,"

"So who are the other unfortunate souls? Maybe some of my fellow caped crusaders; my cache of super-villain buddies potentially?"

"Your words might be one of your many weapons, Stark. But mine are superior and my silence is even deadlier." Loki pushed himself gracefully off the bed and back onto his feet; which signaled the end of their latest tryst.

It was normal for Loki to leave almost immediately after sex. It wasn't like either of them had a predilection for cuddling or idle chit-chat. They followed a specific routine and Tony didn't see any reason to veer from it now. Not to mention he was bone-tired and it would be terrifying to wake up with Loki beside him in bed (if he ever woke up in that scenario that is).

On the other hand, it wouldn't be so bad to have someone present either. Ever since Pepper left he had missed the warmth of someone else beside him. And in a way, it really didn't matter who they were so long as they were there.

Wordlessly, Tony watched as Loki flicked his wrist and banished the bodily fluids off of his form; before a golden light veiled itself over him and clothed him in his customary garb but minus the clunky armor bits. He contemplated asking Loki to entertain the notion of staying, in order to weasel out the names of his other lovers. Albeit that seemed like what a lovesick schoolgirl would do, and there was no way possible that Tony felt anything for Loki beyond sexual attraction. Or that's what he kept telling himself, in order to remain remotely sane.

"Off to see one of your other pet humans?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Stark?" Loki smirked in a way that spelled out trouble. "But any jealousy you might harbor for my other lovers is unjustified. After all, I am not yours to covet. In fact, you are the one meant to be coveted not the other way around."

"Whatever; you wish I was jealous." Tony scoffed. "I bet you anything none of them can even measure up to me. I'm the best human you could ever get, babe."

"Perhaps," Loki rounded the bed, before leaning over Tony and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Perhaps not, I'll never tell."

Within the blink of an eye, the god of mischief dissipated, wavered, and disappeared. The smell of ozone, _magic_ , spread through the room like an oncoming storm; which really wasn't that far from the truth in a sense.

"I'm so fucked." Tony rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and took a moment to contemplate the weariness that his mind and body felt, and the mayhem of emotions Loki left in his wake too.

As much as he couldn't forever be Iron Man, regardless of his ambition to be so until a ripe old age; he couldn't continue to permit a vengeful god into his bed either. Yet he knew he wasn't about to stop Loki from crawling into his bed like a stray cat; even if he thought the guy was bat-shit crazy and would probably kill him in the end.

It was just another risk of his occupation, not to mention a perk as well. Hell, maybe one day he'd get Loki to spend the night. He could be very persuasive, oftentimes obnoxious; which really wasn't a bad thing. Not if he got what he wanted in the end, and he supposed Loki was what he wanted now. Whether or not he chose to recognize it was another matter altogether.


End file.
